fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Porlyusica
' to and in " "}} Porlyusica (ポーリュシカ Pōryushika) is an elderly woman that lives in a treehouse in the East Forest outside of Magnolia Town. She is also the Edolas counterpart to Sky Dragon Grandeeney. She was once an active member of the Fairy Tail Guild but now serves as their Medicinal Advisor. Appearance Porlyusica is a slim and tall elderly woman with pink hair, tied in a bun on the back of her head by two large pins with crescent moon-shaped edges, and with two bangs of hair left framing her face. She has got reddish eyes, and a beauty mark located below her mouth, on the left side of her face. Her attire consists of a dark green blouse with a tie around the collar, paired with a long matching skirt and simple shoes. Over this, she sports a crimson-coloured cape, with a wide collar decorated by massive dragon horn-like decorations protruding outwards, and edges adorned by white, arch-like motifs. Personality Porlyusica is usually portrayed as a calm, collected and responsible woman. She is withdrawn and reclusive because she doesn't like humans, looking down on them as "a race of simpletons who see fighting as the only way to accomplish things", suggesting a philosophical nature,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 65, Page 12 though she is actually one herself.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 260, Page 6 This hate of hers leads to Porlyusica often acting in a comedic way, chasing after the humans who remain too long around her with a broom, and getting overly upset when they do something without having received her permission.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 51, Page 4Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 65, Pages 4-5 History Porlyusica was born in Edolas, but was somehow sent to Earth Land by accident decades ago. She was helped by Makarov Dreyar and became fascinated with Earth Land, so much so that she denied every chance she had to return to her homeworld.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 260, Pages 7-8 She became a member of Fairy Tail for a time, forming a team alongside Makarov, Shitou Yajima, Goldmine, Bob, and Rob.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 8 However, she eventually left the guild and adopted a hermit lifestyle in the forest outside Magnolia.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 51, Page 2 One time, Makarov, now the master of Fairy Tail, brought a new member of his guild, Erza Scarlet, to Porlyusica so that she could replace Erza's right eye, which she had lost in the Tower of Heaven, with an artificial one. She also learned that Rob was the one who taught Erza about Fairy Tail, and that he had died. Her procedure on Erza was successful for the most part, though she noticed that something was wrong after seeing that Erza could only cry out of her real eye. However, Erza laughed it off, saying she had already shed half of her tears anyway.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 100, Page 2Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 100, Pages 7-9 Sometime during her dwelling in Earth Land, she was contacted by Grandeeney, the Sky Dragon and her counterpart in Earth Land. Having been separated from her foster daughter Wendy Marvell, who she had raised to become a Dragon Slayer, Grandeeney gave Porlyusica instructions on how perform Sky Dragon Slayer spells that she was unable to teach Wendy. Porlyusica promised to give the instructions to the young Dragon Slayer if she ever met her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 260, Pages 8-10 Synopsis Phantom Lord arc Makarov leads an attack against Fairy Tail's rival guild Phantom Lord, but is drained of his magic power by an attack from Aria, one of Phantom Lord's Element 4, in the process. Fairy Tail members Alzack Connell and Bisca Mulan bring their master to Porlyusica's house for treatment. To their surprise, she scolds and even slaps the unconscious Makarov for foolishly rushing into battle without considering his own physical condition. She notes that the cause of Makarov's injury was the use of Airspace magic, and that because his magic power had seemingly dissipated into thin air before anyone could gather it, his recovery would take a long time. By this time, Alzack and Bisca long overstay their welcome, and Porlyusica chases them out of her house in a comical fashion.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 51, Pages 2-4 To her surprise, Makarov recovers much sooner than she had expected.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 159, Page 20 With his magic power fully restored, Makarov returns to aid his guild in their battle by fighting Jose Porla, Phantom Lord's master. She senses the masters' battle from afar, which causes the entire environment around her to tremble as if it was afraid of their massive power and sends her flying into another fit of comical rage. She is suddenly visited by Mystogan, who she recognizes as the one who had gathered Makarov's magic power and hastened his recovery.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 65, Pages 2-3 Despite her disapproval of the war between guilds, she points out that Mystogan should be fighting alongside his comrades. She is once again stunned into silence when Mystogan litters her yard with Phantom Lord flags, indicating that he has defeated every subdivision of the guild on his own. Though impressed by Fairy Tail's strength, she remains worried that it would bring harm to themselves, to which Mystogan responds by telling her his own hopes that it would lead to a brighter future.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 65, Pages 4-5 Fighting Festival arc During the "Battle of Fairy Tail", with the whole Magnolia Town being held in check by Laxus Dreyar's Thunder Palace spell, Porlyusica appears in Fairy Tail's building, surprising Levy McGarden, who's asked by her where Makarov is. Levy leads her to the injured and unconscious Master, with Porlyusica claiming that she knows of the current situation. After staring at the old man for some time, she demands to bring Laxus there, much to Levy's surprise. She asks that again, stating that Laxus is playing the fool unknown of his grandfather's critical condition. As Levy, visibly shaken, asks what the healer does mean, Porlyusica, with tears in her eyes, asks it one more time, claiming that Makarov hasn't got much time left.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 119, Pages 3-6 After Laxus is defeated by Natsu Dragneel and the city is saved, Porlyusica is seen leaving, overhearing some of the citizens wandering whether Laxus will succeed Makarov as Fairy Tail's Guild Master, but remaining silent. In the Guild's building, Erza Scarlet is seen announcing to the others that, thanks to Porlyusica's intervention, Makarov's life isn't at risk anymore.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 127, Pages 3-4 X791 arc Porlyusica receives a visit from Natsu, Wendy, Lucy, and Gray for medicine that would help them increase their magic power. Naturally, she tells them to go home and drives them away from her house.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 259, Pages 9-11 However, she quickly has a change of heart after Wendy recognizes the similarities she has with Grandeeney, and reveals herself to be the Grandeeney of Edolas; she also denies knowing the Edolas counterparts of Igneel and Metalicana to Natsu after he asks if she had ever met them. As she had promised the sky dragon, she gives Wendy the instructions for the two spells the dragon hadn't been able to teach her, and walks away smiling after Wendy thanks her, calling her Grandeeney.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 260, Pages 5-10 During the Grand Magic Games, Porlyusica comes to Domus Flau's emergency room to treat Wendy, where she appoints Magic Power deficiency as the cause of her disease.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 267, Page 4 She later says that the event lasts for 5 days and that she will cure Wendy without a doubt. Wendy thanks and calls her Grandeeney, but she asks to don't call her that. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 267, Page 6-7 Magic and Abilities Master Medical Specialist: Porlyusica is a specialist when it comes to healing, especially wounds caused by Magic. She seems to do so by employing special medicines, witch she extracts from herbs. Through her medical knowledge and skills, she was capable of saving Makarov's life on two different instances when he was on the verge of death.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 127, Page 4 *'Magical Power-restoring Medicine': One of Porlyusica's Magic solutions, it was made to restore Makarov's powers after they were dispersed by Aria's Metsu spell. *'Artificial Eye': Especially prepared for Erza, an artificial eye which replaced the one she lost during her time as a slave in the Tower of Heaven. Being a Magical object, it can be used to partially absorb the brunt of some static Magical attacks, such as the petrification caused by Evergreen's Stone Eyes, and to negate visual illusions, such as those created by Midnight's Reflector Magic. Equipment Broom: Porlyusica was shown using a simple broom when comedically chasing after Alzack and Bisca and beating up some of her boxes of apples, angered by Makarov going to battle after she had finished treating him. Relationships Makarov Dreyar Porlyusica has known Makarov since their younger years, and she sometimes poses as his big sister, reprimanding him for his recklessness.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 51, PAge 3 Nonetheless, the man seems to be spared from Porlyusica's known hate for humans, as she's shown really caring for him, coming to his aid everytime he's gravely injured to heal him, and even accepting to heal those she's asked to by him. She was also seen shedding tears when she thought Makarov didn't have much time left to live.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 119, Page 6 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Former member of Fairy Tail Category:Counterpart Category:Edolas Category:Needs Help